


At least she's not drinking

by paula_roisa



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paula_roisa/pseuds/paula_roisa
Summary: It happens on 01x02, basically what happened (in my head) after the screen got blank





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamiraScamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/gifts), [JustRosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/gifts).



> If someone is reading this, I'd like you to know that it's the first time I write something in English, so please be gentle. If there's something wrong, or that you think that I could do better, tell me please.  
> I supposed to be writing an essay for school, but I'm trying to run away from real problems, and that's my attempt.

Rose knew Luisa wasn't okay, and even though they weren't together, not anymore anyway, she had to help her. She tries convincing herself that she was helping Luisa just because the hotel was crucially important for her business and that had nothing to do with her feelings for her. That was in the past. They had a huge fight because,  _again_ , Luisa couldn't understand why Rose didn't want to leave her father, and Rose really wants to leave him, or at least explain the reason to her, but she couldn't involve Luisa in her business, it was too dangerous, so they fight,  _again_ , and broke up,  _again_ , and Luisa got back together with Allison,  _again_ , and Rose fancied to kill Allison,  _again_ , but she couldn't, she couldn't be with Luisa, so it wasn't fair to take Allison from her life(even though she desperately wanted to), besides rationally she thought that, in her heart, she couldn't help herself to not feel jealous and murder Allison would be so easy.

She stopped thinking as she entered in Luisa's office and saw her sitting on the chaise lounge facing a bottle of vodka.

“What are you doing?” — Rose's tone was accusatory, but as Luisa was a former alcoholic who relapsed a few times in the past, she had the right to be.

“Focusing on the bright side” — Luisa said, still looking to the vodka. Rose sighs as she crossed the room, placing the coffee on the table and her purse on the chair.

“Drinking will not solve anything” — she replied and sits near Luisa. 

“I know” and with a sad sigh she continued “But every time I don't drink, I feel good about myself and a need something to feel good about because... My brother won't speak to me, my wife cheated on me, I have nowhere to go, and I’m about to be slapped with a huge lawsuit.” Luisa took a deep breath as she leaned back on her palms, feeling Rose's eyes on her legs “but I’m not drinking.” And she turned to look at Rose's face, with a smile — “At least I’m not drinking.” 

Rose laugh and lean over — “You're crazy, you know that?" — and she didn't even think before brushing a lock of Luisa's hair behind her ear. Luisa hold Rose's wrist on her hair, before she had a chance to take her hand back.

“Don't call me crazy”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...” She was interrupted by the feeling of Luisa's hands holding her wrist really swiftly as she moves her soft lips to her pulse point, making a fire inside her chest, bringing memories of Luisa's kissing other parts of her body. Rose was already having trouble to breath.

“We can't” — She really believed that, but as Luisa put her hand on her waist and looked at her, she knew she was already lost. “I know” — Luisa murmured and then kissed her. Rose didn't realize how much she needed to feel Luisa's lips on her own until that moment. The kiss was hungry, needy, like they had expected this moment forever. Rose was already inebriated by the sweet taste of Luisa's mouth as Luisa took of her own doctor coat and then Rose's pink blouse, without breaking the kiss.

Luisa's lips were treading kisses down her jaw and throat while her hand unlock Rose's bra. She gently pushes Rose to lay on the chaise as she threw Rose's bra on the floor.

“You are so gorgeous, you know that?” Rose answer her with a smile and a groan as Luisa straddle her on the couch, so she could be comfortable between her legs. 

Luisa got her attention to her breasts, like they were the most amazing thing on earth, with one hand on one of them, and on the other, trailing kisses all around her nipple before licking one really kindly and then sucking it, biting it just a little, which made Rose moan really loud. So she stopped and stood just enough to kiss Rose's lips.

“You have to be quiet, there are still people on this floor, and I don't want anyone on my door.”

“Sorry, is just that...You are so good at that.”

Luisa smirked and said "I know", kissing her again, biting her bottom lip.  "Since you entered here with this white skirt, I can't stop thinking about wrapping it from you." Luisa place her hand on the hem of Rose's skirt, tracing the folds with her finger "And kiss you thigh just right here."  Luisa snapped another kiss, taking Rose's gaze on her own. "And I really miss you taste, so you have to be very quiet whilst I make you come on my tongue, okay?"

"Fuck...yeah... okay"

Luisa knew the power of her words on Rose, as she always enjoys the dirty talk. She placed another kiss to her mouth, and with a quick move took Rose's skirt and panties from her, pushing her hips a little down, so she could kneel in front of the chair with her head in the right place. She trailed open mouth kisses all the way down Rose's thigh, making circles with her tongue, avoiding the wet place between her legs.

"Lu, please" Rose whimpered, like a whisper as she almost couldn't talk. Luisa smirked at her, and without breaking eye contact, she placed her tongue on her clit with just the right pressure.

"FUCK!" Luisa shushed her without moving her lips from her clit, making Rose moan even harder. 

"Sorry, I really missed your tongue too" and her laughter became a groan as Luisa sucked her clit, making circles. She knew Rose was right to the edge, but she wanted to make it last, she couldn't get enough of Rose's essence, so she trailed her mouth down and pressed her thong on her folds, drinking all Rose's wetness, fucking her with her tongue and feeling her pussy getting tighter, licking all of her.

"Luisa, please, I can't..."

"God, you taste so goood"

She entered one finger on Rose, giving more attention to her clit, circling it and sucking it without stopping moving her finger in and out.

"Fuck me with your thong" Rose said between teeth whilst biting her bottom lip, so she won't scream.

"As you wish"

She took her finger out, and licked it, placing her tongue on the same spot, using her finger to establish patterns on her clit. She felt Rose's inner getting tight around her thong as Rose came with a closed mouth/bottom lip bitten scream, and didn't stop licking her until Rose put her hands on her hair, pushing her up, so she could kiss her.

"You are unbelievable" Luisa said smiling between kisses. The moment being broke with a knock on the door and they both freezes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pretties!  
> I'm sorry that it take so long to post the second part, I had a lot of tests, and essays and also I drunk a lot of tequila last week, I have to be honest, so I didn't write it so much, but here I'm.
> 
> Again, if there's something wrong and/or that you think I can improve, let me know, I'm trying to get better(and this was my attempt.
> 
> Also, my Spanish is not so good, so if it's wrong, sorry too, but the translation is on the end.  
> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> *Also, I learn how to dedicate, or something like that, and I want to thank to SamiraScamander and JustRosey, I would not have wrote anything if it wasn't for them(so blame them)

"Dr. Alver? Is everything okay?" A female voice came from the outside.

"Just a minute!" She said louder to the door. "Shit! Is my assistant, I told you to be quiet." 

Rose couldn't hide her laughed while Luisa put her blouse and coat, so she could answer the door.

Rose got up and ran naked to the back of the door, it wouldn't seem good if Luisa's assistant saw her naked there.

Luisa opened the door enough to see her assistant, but not sufficient to her to see the inside.

"Hey Claire, what's up?" She said, with a big fake smile on her face, her lips still really red for all the sucking.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I heard someone screaming, I just want to see if everything was alright." Claire politely said, trying to look inside, but Luisa got the door even closer to her body, giving Claire the hit to not try to peek.

Don't get Claire wrong, she was great and very discreet, but she was also very curious, anyway Luisa liked her. She had been working for Luisa for more than 6 years, and she had always helped her when she was hungover, or just crying because Allison abandoned her. Claire was always there, with a cup of coffee, a sweet smile and a comfort hug, and Luisa knew she could trust her, but not enough to tell her about her affair with her step-mother.

"Everything is fine, thank you." Even the chubby woman got that she was hiding something, Luisa's wasn't very good at the lying. "I was just... watching a video." 

"Oh, okay." She smiled, already not so interested. "Everyone left for lunch, and I think Mrs Solano left whilst I was in the restroom since she is not with you..." Her smile now a little sarcastic, seemed like she knew more than she was saying. "... so I wanna ask if I can go to." 

"Oh, that's okay, you can go, I'll close everything when a leave." Luisa sigh, feeling like a block of cement was taken from her back.

"Right, thank you, see you later." The chubby women smiled and wave at her, taking her steps at the end of the hall, to peek her stuff and leave.

Luisa didn't bother to explain to her assistant that she was not gonna work anymore since she lost her license, she just closed the door, turning around, so she could rest her back on the door.

"What kind of porn were you watching?" Rose smirked, crossing her arms in her chest. 

She was laying on the wall, totally naked with no shame and incredible sexy. Luisa took a deep breath as her gaze got to look Rose on the light coming from the window. 

Her red-fire hair a little bit of a mess resting on her shoulder. Her brows raised up intrigued, her eyes so deeply blue like the end of the ocean trying to drag you to drown yourself in them. Her cheeks a little pink from the previous orgasm, making her freckles even more evident, giving her a ridiculous innocent appearance. Her lips pointing up with her smile, showing her dimples (Luisa couldn't handle those fucking sweet and sexy dimples.).

Getting her gaze a little down, through her collar bone with also a lot of freckles until her breasts, her pink nipples contrasting with her pale skin, still a little hard, making Luisa want to take them in her mouth, and as they knew what Luisa was thinking, they got even harder as Rose took a deep breath feeling Luisa's gaze burn her skin. She kept looking down, through her belly, and the beautiful scar that seems like pointing from her belly button to her center (Also, she never knew how rose got that, but didn't matter right now) she keeps getting down, stopping with her gaze in her pussy, thinking how could someone be perfect even in that part.

 If someone one day decides to paint in a frame a pussy, they should paint Rose's, so delicate and beautiful, her soft skin closing around her pink lips, showing just a bit of her clit, another part of Roses body that Luisa loved, specially in her mouth. And those legs...

"Luisa?" Her thoughts getting interrupted by Rose's voice. 

She raised up her eyes to Rose's with a questioning look.

"What were you thinking? You were staring at my... at me for several minutes now" Rose pointed, raising her hand to her own neck, blushing a little.

"I was thinking..." She initiates, her voice sounding like she was about to introduce a lecture. "... That, if someone ever decides to paint a frame of a pussy, they should peek yours, 'cause it's a piece of art." She finished with a smile like she had discovered something amazing.

"What!?" Rose asked laughing, a little bit shy and in shock at the same time.

"I don't want my pussy in a frame" she was trying to seem serious, but was still laughing.

"I would buy that paint" Luisa shrugged.

"You can have the real deal" Rose said, approaching her, with a suggestive gaze, join their lips seconds later, intertwining their tongues. 

Luisa pulled out of the kiss just to complete "I would still love that paint" 

"Shut up!" Rose said, their lips already finding their way back again, both of them still laughing between the kisses.

Rose attached her body against Luisa's, pressing her against the door, only breaking the kiss when both of them was craving for some air.  Rose took advantage of this moment to take Luisa's clothes off her body so fast that made Luisa think if she was going to have buttons to close her blouse later, forgetting the thought as Rose's pressed a kiss in the sensitive spot on her neck, in seconds she was only in her snow-white underwear.

"You know what you do to me when you wear white, don't you?" Rose said breathing heavily, her voice was already raspy and deep. 

She turned them around, pushing Luisa until her ass found the front of her desk, pushing everything on the desk to the side, some stuff that she didn't care, falling on the floor.

"Don't throw my laptop on the floor, it's really expensive." Luisa tried to sound a little mad, but she grinned when Rose stopped and looked at her.

"I'll buy you a new one after I fuck you as I want" Rose said with a rough voice, looking so deep in Luisa's eyes that she couldn't answer with words, making just a guttural sound as her arousal increased with Rose's statement.

Rose's lips were hard, rough, almost like she wanna punishes Luisa for the time they weren't together. She sucked Luisa's lips, biting her bottom lip and sucking it before join her tongue with Luisa's in her mouth, still tasting herself in Luisa.

She trailed open mouth kisses down Luisa's throat, pressing her tongue against her tan skin, her hands already working on Luisa's bra, so she could kiss her there.  She kneaded Luisa's breasts as her mouth was sucking a particular spot near her nipple, hard enough to leave a mark, enjoying the fact that now she could do it.

After being satisfied with her little purple mark she took Luisa's already hard nipple with her lips, ranking her teeth softly.

"God, this feels so good." Luisa groaned, tangling one hand in Rose's hair to pull her closer. 

Rose dropped her nipple with a wet and little loud pop. Luisa wasn't practically feeling her legs when Rose took her panties down and lift her, sitting her on the table and kneeling in front of her, making Luisa's shiver with the contact of her hot body against the cold table.

"I thought you were going to fuck me." Luisa breathed, feeling she could combust any moment as how hot was the pool between her legs.

"I am, I just missed you taste too" She said, spreading Luisa's legs wider with caressing hands, satisfied with how wet Luisa was, "don't underestimate me, babe." 

She brushed her lips just above Luisa's knee, ghosting her lips closer to her hot spot. Luisa's hands pressing the edge of the table so hard that she thought it could break it. Rose licked both, already wet, sides of Luisa's folds, really carefully, so she didn't touch her clit, making Luisa shiver even more, her arms failing as she dropped to her elbows.

"Dios, stop... teasing" Luisa whimpered, her eyes already closed, feeling her orgasm so close.

Rose smirked, dropping a broad lick in Luisa's folds, tasting her wetness, twirling the tip of her tongue around Luisa's clit, sucking it really hard, making Luisa scream her name.

She kept making patterns with her tongue, licking her folds, tasting her, without rush, just enjoying Luisa's moans and getting her even closer every minute, slowing down her movements as she felt Luisa too close, so it could last longer.

She knew Luisa was too close as she could feel her getting tighter very time she pushed her tongue inside her. She wishes it could last forever, she could spend her life there, making Luisa moan, with her taste on her mouth, nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Ro...No puedo mas..." She almost couldn't hear Luisa's voice, but she knew what she meant. So she stood up, intertwining her left hand on Luisa's hair.

"Open your eyes, babe" Rose ordered and Luisa did, her eyes so dark that you couldn't see the dark-green-brown anymore.

Rose holded her gaze in her own blue ones, her right hand takes the place once filled with her tongue. She massaged Luisa's clit, taking her arousal with her finger, spreading all over her folds, making circles in her entrance and then fucking her, pressing her thumb against Luisa's clit. She stopped her hand, so Luisa couldn't come so quickly.

"Fuck me, por favor" Luisa breathed, almost crying. 

Rose knew she had to put an extra effort to say that, so she did, she started to move her hand inside her, fucking her while her thumb was circling her clit. Twisting her finger  inside her, around her G-spot. Luisa moving her hips against her hand, trying really hard to keep her eyes open, but failing.

Rose knew Luisa was very close, not just because she was speaking Spanish, as she always did when she loses control, but because she could feel her inner walls pressing against her finger, making it harder every movement. 

And she came, almost not holding her body, Luisa's arms around her neck, trying to hold still as her body was shaking with the waves of her orgasm, screaming Rose's name, or something like it.

Rose took her fingers out, one arm around Luisa's waist, as she was almost falling, licking her hand clean while Luisa was trying to breath, still shivering.

"Dios, te quiero tanto" she whispered sounding sad but satisfied.

"I love you too" Rose grinned, placing her other arm around her waist, hugging her. Luisa rested her head on Rose's shoulder, breathing the singular flower-ish smell on Rose's neck.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." She said, gathering a deep breath, her heart beating too fast in her chest, making her dizzy.

"After making you come so many times, I had to learn." She smirked, taking one step back, so she could look at her. Smiling with so much love, caressing Luisa's face with her right hand, as Luisa struggle trying to open her eyes wider.

At that moment Rose saw the watch behind Luisa, on the wall.

 "Fuck, I'm late!" She hurried back to her clothes, looking for her panties, that wasn't anywhere apparently.

"I have to lunch with your father and your brother and some friends and I can't find my underwear" Rose said, emphasizing the "and's" totally annoyed.

Luisa laughed, seeing how ironic that scene looked, Rose totally naked, trying to find her panties in her office, so she could have lunch with her father.

"It's over the lamp, babe" She grinned, resting on her palms and crossing her legs. Rose walked to the lamp already cursing the world and started getting dressed.

"Don't you wanna have lunch with us?" Rose suggested, running her eyes over Luisa's body.

"I already ate." She blinked at Rose, making her laugh, her dimples showing in her cheek. Luisa, at the point, thinking how she could be so hot and so adorable at the same time.

"I'm serious, come, I'd really enjoy having your company." Rose pleaded.

"I already came." She laughed and Rose rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh, but failing, she loved Luisa's stupid jokes.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. Anyway, I don't know if I can face my dad knowing where my face was minutes ago." The image made a wave of arousal cross Rose's body, and Luisa naked in front of her, making everything even harder, but she knew she couldn't stay.

"I know where my face was seconds ago and I'm going." She smirked, join Luisa's game.

"Well.." she jumped to the floor and walked to an already fully dressed Rose. "You don't have a choice" She ghosted her hand down Rose's side."But I do, besides that, I don't know if I can talk to my brother right now."

"You don't have to talk to him, he's probably gonna be talking to your father about something boring. Come please, I promise you will not regret.." Rose pleaded again, this time with a sexy voice.

 She traced the tip of her finger down Luisa's throat, twisting her nipple softly between two fingers, making Luisa shiver, as she expected. She leans in, so she could kiss Luisa's neck, since she was already taller than Luisa, and she had already put on her high heels. She trailed kisses from her neck to her mouth, taking her lips with her own.

"God, you make so hard to say no to you." Luisa moaned "Let me get dressed."

Rose step back with a big smug smile on her face as she waited Luisa to put her clothes on, she knew that she could enjoy anything if Luisa was with her, even a boring lunch with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry about the jokes, I have a terrible humour.  
> If you like it, please leave a comment to let me know, if you don't, tell me why, I will like it anyway.
> 
> Translation:  
> "Dios": God  
> "No puedo más...": I can't ...(anymore)(I think just "I can't is enough to understand)  
> "por favor": please  
> "Dios, te quiero tanto": God, I love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> If you got until this point, thank you very much, I hope you enjoyed.  
> If you want me to post part 2, please leave kudos and comment, and if you don't, also comment 'cause I'd like to know why.
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
